Cute and Childish
by The Canadian Rifleman
Summary: As Ruby's best teammate and best friend, Weiss has something very important she needs to tell her, but does she have the courage to do it? How will it change their relationship? Just a short, fluffy WhiteRose one-shot I wanted to write. Set sometime between V1 and V2, when the show was still cutesy. Cover art is by Electrokineticartest AKA EKart.


Weiss walked briskly through the hallways, like a woman on a mission. She had checked the machine shop, classrooms, arena, gym and even the showers, and she still had yet to find Ruby. It was evident where she would most likely be. Either Weiss' judgement was clouded, or, far more likely, she was delaying herself.

No more delaying now though, the door to team RWBY's dorm room was right in front of her. She entered, and called out authoritatively to the room.

"Ruby? Are you in here?" Weiss heard an 'Eep!' come from somewhere inside but was making too much noise herself to know exactly where. She surveyed the room. Blake was reading on her bed, the curtains to Ruby's bed were shuffling in a panic, and Yang was standing in Weiss' way.

"I'll never let you take my sister!" she yelled with mock-conviction. Weiss snorted nervously at the choice of words, and easily pushed passed the blonde doof. She walked to Ruby's bed and called to it.

"Ruby I know you're in there," she said simply.

"Ah… uh… Pay no attention to that girl behind the curtain!" she cried out dramatically, her voice warped by a futile attempt to sound like some great wizard or something equally ridiculous.

"Ruby, I don't have time for games, I need to talk to you. Now." With that, Weiss pulled the curtains open swiftly. Ruby stared at Weiss in fear as she searched for words.

It was cute.

"Ah! Uh… Hey! Weiss… I-uh… I promise I'm working on the History assignment, I'll be done in no time, I promise!"

"It's not about the assignment. Come on, we need to talk. Alone." Weiss started walking and motioned for her to follow. She did.

"O-okay." As they crossed the threshold of the dorm room door, Yang called after her sister, much to Weiss' annoyance.

"Hold your ground Ruby! Don't let her walk all over you!"

* * *

Weiss was walking briskly through the hallway again, Ruby in anxious tow this time.

"Weiss… Where are we going?" In all honesty, Weiss didn't know. She had planned everything, it seemed, with the exception of the location.

"I don't know. I need to find someplace where we won't be interrupted or hunted down."

"Is it really that important?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"Yes, Ruby." Weiss knew she could have been nicer, but her heart was going a mile a minute and she was getting more and more frustrated with every second of delay spent looking for a quiet place.

They had wandered into the main wing of the school now, where most of the classes were held, and Weiss was now trying doors. It was after school hours; all the rooms were meant to be empty and locked, but Weiss was hoping to find a room that someone forgot to secure.

 _Rattle rattle._

 _Rattle rattle._

 _Rattle rattle._

 _Click._

One of the doors opens, and Weiss ushers her trailing partner inside before following suit and closing the door behind them. They found themselves to be in the AV room. The lights were turned off, a light glow of moonlight shone through the unblinded windows. It was winter, so even though it was only about five PM, it was dark out.

Weiss, what are we doing here?" ' _I'm getting to it, okay?!'_ Weiss practically yelled internally. She took a deep breath and turned to face Ruby completely. She stared deep into those big silver eyes of hers. She felt herself shaking.

"Ruby, I-I have something important to tell you… and I need your full and undivided attention!" Her voice hitched as she spoke, and a very light pink hue came to her cheeks. Ruby nodded obediently, understanding now how important this was to her, though what it was about, Weiss was sure she still had no idea.

"Ruby… do you.. do you like me?" Ruby looked at her a little confusedly before answering.

"Yeah Weiss. I mean we're best friends, of course I like you-"

"How much?" Ruby was cut off. She looked confused, which irritated Weiss even though she knew that wasn't fair.

"What?"

"How much do you like me?" Weiss was shaking now. She tried to ignore it. It looked to her like Ruby might have been starting to catch on, because concern started to show on her face.

"Weiss, what's this about?"

Weiss was stuttering, she was still shaking, she was still blushing. She tried her darnedest to get her point across clearly.

"R-Ruby… you are my team leader, and I am your b-best teammate… so I feel that it's imp-portant that I tell you this…" Weiss' head was bowed in embarrassment. She looked up for only a second to make sure Ruby was still there, still listening. A tiny part of her wished she wasn't, but she was. She was standing there staring back at her with concern and slight curiosity. Weiss took a final deep breath before finishing her thought.

"Ruby I… I have a crush on you!" The next few seconds were agonizingly slow for Weiss. Ruby was completely frozen in place, aside from her jaw moving up and down in a fruitless attempt to form words. Doubt spread like a plague through Weiss' mind. This was stupid. It was selfish of her to want to be more than friends. It was selfish of her to demand Ruby return her feelings. She didn't even know if she _could_. She never asked her if she was gay. And what would her family think? Weiss didn't deserve what she was asking for. She wasn't good enough. She wasn't perfect enough.

"Y-yes!" Weiss' fists unclenched; she didn't even notice she had clenched them in the first place. She looked up, just now noticing the dampness in her own eyes, to stare at the source of the uncertain reply, Ruby. She was fidgeting back and forth, flustered, and staring at her twiddling thumbs.

"I-I mean, I also like you. Like, _like,_ like you, if that makes any sense..." Weiss couldn't form a response. She just kept staring dumbly at the girl she just confessed to, confessing back to her.

"To be honest, I've kinda had a crush on you since we first met, it's the reason sorta that I tried so hard to be your friend. I wasn't brave enough to tell you how I felt though. It's not as easy as like hunting down a few beowolves, y'know? I mean of course you know you just did it right? Unless I didn't hear you right, in that case forget everything I just said about having a crush on you and-"

"Promise me," Weiss cut her off. She was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't cry. Schnees don't cry. "Promise me you're telling the truth, that you're not saying this to let me down easy, o-or that you're doing this out of pity. I don't want your pity, I want you." Weiss couldn't see Ruby in front of her, either she had her eyes closed or her vision was blurred by the water in her eyes, but she felt arms wrap around her, hugging her gently with the smell Weiss has come to know as Ruby's.

"Weiss, I love you," Ruby whispered softly into her ear, being uncharacteristically composed. Weiss started to cry.

Weiss cried, and hugged Ruby tightly. She didn't want to let go. It was an incredible feeling, holding someone so dear to you. Even if they've only known each other for less than a year, Weiss believed that's what Ruby was. Someone oh so dear to her. After about twenty minutes of embrace, they finally separated, noticing the time.

"Sooo…" Ruby started, swinging her arms distractedly, "what now?" Weiss paused. She didn't know. She had never been with anyone before.

"I guess this makes us girlfriends now." Ruby blushed at the thought, and after seeing that, so did Weiss.

"So what do girlfriends do?" Weiss could tell Ruby wasn't asking as much as she was implying something she didn't want to say out loud. Weiss decided to play into it.

"Kiss… girlfriends kiss each other…"

"C-can I… I mean can we-" Weiss nodded swiftly, surprising even herself with her quick response. They closed the gap between each other again. Ruby tentatively set her hands on Weiss' waist, after a nod of approval from the latter, and Weiss wrapped her arms around the back of Ruby's neck. The ice queen's heart was accelerating. She could feel the want inside her chest, the desire for Ruby.

They slowly drew their faces closer to each other, and then their lips connected. Weiss' first kiss. It was over in less than a second, both girls too new to this whole kissing thing to maintain anything more than a peck on the lips on the first try. They stared at each other for a few seconds afterwards. The only things Weiss could hear were her pounding heart and her heavy breathing. Unanimously, both her and Ruby moved in on one another and kissed again, much more passionately this time. Weiss dared herself to, then she did. She slipped Ruby the tongue, just a little bit, and she moaned into the kiss. Weiss was very happy to hear that sound.

After separating once more and catching their breaths from the somewhat short make-out session, Ruby looked to Weiss again and spoke.

"I think… I want to do that a lot." She blushed and smiled an embarrassed smile. It was adorable, and Weiss couldn't help but smile back.

"I do too, but right now we should get back. I don't want your brutish sister coming after me." Suddenly Weiss realized the actual threat hidden in her innocent joke. She just made out with Yang's sister, and she knows that Yang is most definitely the protective type. Weiss knew she doomed herself to some fate or another. A brutal beating, endless teasing, cruel humiliation. Weiss' future did not look bright in her eyes. Ruby instead snickered at the thought, but then her expression changed.

"Oh. What exactly _do_ we do about Yang and Blake? What do we tell them?" Weiss hadn't thought of that either. She knew she'd be taking Ruby away from them to tell her, but like the location, she hadn't thought about what to do when they returned.

"I think… Blake and Yang are our friends. Our family. I want to tell them. Not _now_ , but eventually. And I want us to tell them together. Partially because I fear your sister may try to kill me if you aren't there to stop her," Weiss answered, followed quickly by a snort and a laugh from Ruby.

"So what do we tell them now?" she asked after she had finished laughing.

"I wanted to scold you for missing practice last week, _which_ , I'll let you off on _this one time_. If you think that just because we're… _together_ , that I'm going to cut you some slack on our practice and study dates, then you are horribly mistaken," Weiss asserted, earning a guilty look from the younger girl. Weiss sighed. "That's exactly what you were thinking about just now, wasn't it?" she asked. Ruby responded with a mock-offended look.

"Why, I'm insulted that you would think that I would think something like that." Weiss couldn't help but laugh a little. Ruby was still a child in many regards; her innocence and girlish charm being two of the countless things Weiss loved about her. She was incredibly cute, infinitely adorable.

"Let's head back already, you dolt." Weiss punctuated her well-meaning insult with a short giggle. She walked to the door and opened it, allowing Ruby to pass through and following her out. After closing the door to the empty room, Weiss turned and found Ruby waiting for her. She was poking her index fingers together, Weiss noticed, just like the first time they had met.

"Uh-um… Weiss do you think we could, like, hold hands? On the way back?" Weiss looked at Ruby, who was looking away, then at her hands. Despite the fact that they had kissed only a few moments prior, the effects of which Weiss could still feel on her lips, the concept of holding hands in the hallway, in _public_ , made her much more uncomfortable.

"I'm not…" Weiss looked up to Ruby's eyes to speak to her, and in that moment she took note of just how big those pools of silver actually were, "...sure." Weiss tentatively moved her hand outward towards Ruby's, her head going the opposite direction. Though Weiss could no longer see it, the other girl's face lit up and she carefully entwined her hand in Weiss'. Ruby's hand was warm. It was softly calloused from combat and, knowing who her sister was, probably a little childhood roughhousing as well.

Knowing this was the hand of her childish crush, no, her childish girlfriend, made Weiss' heart flutter.

Hold it! Back up a few steps. Girlfriend… The word felt strange. Almost foreign. Like it was a word she wasn't supposed to know. It sounded childish. Crush. Girlfriend. Love. They sounded so immature, like dreaming of unicorns or the regrettable 'hot pink' phase of Weiss' pre-teen years. They were things she had never considered seriously in her soon-to-be adult life, but right now, somehow, she had those things. Well, aside from the hot pink of course. As unbelievable as it was, she was happy. There was nothing in this world that could ruin her mood right now.

"What have you done to my sister?!" Oh god no.

They had just walked in the team RWBY dorm room, and Weiss could already feel a headache developing. Yang was yelling at her, making ridiculous claims of hypnosis and mind-control.

"You've corrupted my dear Rubbles' pure and innocent heart, haven't you? You heathen!" Well that was one way of describing what had happened. Ruby left Weiss' side and for a moment Weiss felt a compulsion to follow her, but resisted. The young leader walked over to her sister to try and calm her down.

"She didn't do anything Yang, she was just mad at me because uh- I missed practice the other day, nothing to worry about!"

"I still don't like it when she runs off alone with you. Be careful okay? If you're alone with her, she might try something…" Weiss almost snorted at the vague and silly warning.

"Like what?" she asked the blonde. Confess her love to her and then make out? Why, she would never.

"I dunno, I'm not evil! Who knows what goes on in that twisted brain of yours," Yang replied. Weiss groaned but she said nothing. This was not worth her time. She walked briskly to her desk and started on her work, ignoring Yang all the while. Things calmed down not after long. Yang left her alone mostly, preferring to pester Ruby or Blake than herself. Blake continued to read endlessly, interrupted only by the occasional Yang, and Ruby continued to do homework and study up on her bunk. It was not until bedtime that anything significant in Weiss' mind happened.

* * *

"Pssst… hey Weiss…" Ruby whispered down to her, "are you sleeping?" Weiss groaned in slight annoyance before answering.

"I was _trying_ to…" Ruby was silent for a few moments, contemplating her reply, Weiss guessed.

"You know, never mind, you don't sound very cudd-"

"Ruby, you interrupted my sleep cycle, and now you better damn well tell me why you thought that was a good idea or so help me god I will make you sleep in the hallway." No way was Weiss gonna let Ruby bother her and not even tell her why. Nothing irked her more than when people did that.

"I uh… I was just wondering if you… if it was okay if I… slept in your bed with you…" Sweet Marie Jesus on a cybernetic horse, words could not express the warm feelings that Ruby's hesitant request made surface in the young heiress' cold little heart. One voice inside her head told her to say yes. Another, told her it would be _extremely_ detrimental to getting a proper night's sleep. Which voice wins out, would depend on what she chooses, or rather, which voice she ignores.

"You need to be absolutely quiet getting down off your bunk, got it?" she said, once she managed to collect herself. Ruby responded by cautiously, but not exactly quietly, readjusting on the bunk and lowering herself to the floor, on the far side of Weiss' bed. Weiss cringed, darting her eyes towards Blake and Yang's bunk in case the noise had woken either. Yang was still snoring loudly, completely unperturbed, and Blake lay completely immobile as usual. Good.

Weiss turned to face Ruby now, as she was delicately lifting the blanket off the bed and slowly slipping her legs under them. Feeling the light warmth of her body being added to the underside of her covers, as Ruby carefully lowered her torso to the bed and brought her head to Weiss' pillow, the heiress couldn't help the stupid grin from growing on her face. She knew, and she was really really looking forward to it too, that she would eventually be sharing a bed with her little dolty Ruby now that they're together, but she never in a million years thought that it would happen on their first night as a couple. It was also at this point that she noticed just how small the school's double-size beds actually were. Weiss, who was accustomed to having a king-size bed all to herself, became painfully aware that a double bed was really only made for one person.

Ruby put her arm on top of Weiss' waist and gently pulled herself closer, entwining her feet with the older girl's.

"Your feet are cold," Ruby whispered to her, their faces now only a few inches apart. Weiss' field of view was filled with those silver eyes.

"I have poor circulation," she defended. The young team leader smiled at her. God, Weiss loved that sweet smile.

"It's okay. I can warm you up." The butterflies in her tummy started flapping around like mad, she'd swear it. As she was having her mini-internal freak out, Weiss felt Ruby's chest pressing against her own, as well as a comfortable heat being shared between them. Tentatively, the heiress slipped her arms under Ruby's, and around to her back. It's such a simple thing, but holding onto someone so closely like that, it was infinitely satisfying.

"That's so unfair, you know that?" Weiss protested, and Ruby grinned in response.

"You know what else isn't fair?"Ruby whispered it into Weiss' ear, and without giving her time to answer, she placed a quick peck on the Schnee's collarbone. And then another. And another on her neck, then her chin, and finally a proper kiss straight on Weiss' lips. Never in her life had she ever felt something like that. "So… do you want to do that more?" the little Rose pushed her luck, but she pushed just a little too far.

"Yes, I do, but no. Tomorrow's Monday, and we have classes in the morning. You need to sleep." As much as Weiss wanted to 'make out like school's out', she had restreint, and she promised she'd not go easy on Ruby's academics just because they were together now. That includes going to bed at a reasonable hour. She was Ruby's best teammate, and although she had now joyously gained the position of girlfriend, she did not want to give up her original title by being lenient.

"Geez, you sound like my dad," Ruby complained.

"As long as I keep you on the straight and narrow, that's fine by me. Just don't call me 'daddy', please." Weiss thought he subtle dirty joke would shut up her talkative junior, but she was once again struck by Ruby's precociousness.

"But what if I want to call you daddy?" There was a short, somewhat tense silence before Weiss' answer.

"Ruby. No."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, don't freak out," she claimed with a short giggle. Weiss still maintains that part of Ruby wasn't entirely kidding about that.

"Just close your eyes and go to sleep already, you dolt." Ruby complied and closed her eyes, still smiling that dumb smile as she had been the whole night, since joining Weiss in her bed. Contented, the latter closed her own eyes and committed to sleep as well, but not without yet another interruption.

"Weiss?" The call was tentative, quiet.

"What is it?" The ice queen was somewhat annoyed that her team leader wasn't going to sleep as she was told. However, she hoped this would be the last of it before they finally both could sleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ruby."

* * *

Weiss had noticed, in the past, that if she went to bed knowing she needed to get up early, that her body would instinctively wake her up earlier than usual. It wasn't reliable, but it was often helpful, as it was now.

Weiss awoke at the early hour of 6:23 AM, seven minutes before her alarm would sound, and a whole hour-and-a-half before their 8 AM classes. Admittedly, she took the most time to get ready in the morning, so her clock was set to be a half-hour before Blake and Ruby's. Yang's alarm was also set to 7 AM, but with the number of times she hit the snooze button, it was more practically 7:30. The reason this was so important was that Weiss absolutely could not afford to let either of her other two teammates wake up and see two bodies in her bed as she was still sleeping.

Once the heiress got a hold of her surroundings, she immediately turned to her right, where Ruby was sleeping peacefully. She had such a content, cute look on her face, like she was sleeping in the most comfortable bed in the world, having the most amazing dream imaginable. Weiss truly loved looking at her, which made what she was about to do hurt her a little bit on the inside. ' _I hope you still love me after this.'_ Holding onto her bed's frame for resistance, Weiss placed her cold, bare feet on Ruby's flank, and in one fell push, threw her right off the bed and onto the floor. Ruby's body made a deep, solid 'thud' as it hit the ground, and Weiss quickly lay back down acting as if she was still sleeping in case the noise would awake Blake.

"Oww…" the faint and painful grunt came from the floor, and Weiss sat up pretending she was just waking from the racket. Perfect timing, too, as both Blake and Yang it seemed, had been woken by the commotion.

"What was that?" Blake asked Weiss as she was standing up from her bunk. Weiss shrugged in response, turning to Ruby, who was still squirming on the ground partly from sleepiness and partly from pain. Yang lazily dropped down from her bunk, and sluggishly walked over to Ruby.

"Whoa, wha'd'you do, Ruby, did you fall off your bunk?" Yang was almost laughing at how silly her sister seemed to be, "falling" from the top bunk. Ruby, however, was mostly just confused.

"What..? Oh, crap… yeah, I guess I did, hehe…" Ruby stole a glance to Weiss, who could only offer an apologetic expression. She knew she'd have to make up for this later.

"Seriously, I told you your bunk was unsafe. You should be more careful, Ruby." Weiss had to keep up appearances, and there was no way she wouldn't normally chastise Ruby on the safety, or lack thereof, of the mess of rope and sheets she calls a bunk.

"Oh give her a break Weiss. C'mon Ruby, you can brush your teeth while I take my shower. Miss Ice Queen will just have to wait for us before she can steal the bathroom for an hour," Yang declared haughtily, not even bothering to look at the white-haired girl that was giving her the stink eye for her remark.

At this point, Weiss didn't quite know what to do with herself. She was organized, routined; at this time she would be taking her shower in the connected bathroom. Her books were all stacked for the day's classes, she couldn't get dressed until after her shower, and she didn't want to go down to the cafeteria for breakfast wearing her pyjam-jams, which were more of a nightgown than actual pyjamas. Then her alarm actually rang, indicating the time was now 6:30 AM. Seemingly cued by the alarm, Blake walked over to her own dresser and fetched her uniform, before turning towards the door to the hallway, about to leave.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Weiss asked, genuinely confused. Was she going to change in the hallway? Weiss was suspicious the faunus might have some odd interests, but she didn't really peg her for an exhibitionist. The black-haired girl turned to face her before answering.

"I actually prefer to use the school's public showers. You're welcome to join me, there's no telling how long Yang's going to drag out her shower just to make you wait, you know." Weiss would not put it passed the sunny blonde to do something so cruel, and she didn't know what else to do with her time now that her schedule was all messed up, so she took Blake up on it. She quickly gathered her own uniform and clothes and followed Blake out the door.

As they walked down the hallway, Weiss couldn't help but notice that Blake was uncharacteristically… _smiley_... this morning. Blake was not a morning person.

"Blake, are you okay? You seem awfully cheerful today," Weiss questioned, and didn't receive an immediate answer. Blake seemed to try to figure out how to formulate her response. Suddenly, she stopped, and leaned in closely to Weiss' ear.

"Tell Ruby, that she'll need to be a lot quieter than that if she doesn't want me to notice your late night whisperings to each other." Weiss felt her face twist in horror as she backed her head away to look at the feline faunus in the eyes. Those eyes were stone cold like a killers, but the cracking smile on her face betrayed her, and she started laughing at the expression Weiss was making.

"You were awake?!" Weiss hissed in a shocked but low voice. Blake nodded in response, still laughing too much to respond in speech just yet. When she had calmed, she resumed the journey to the showers, and Weiss followed quickly.

"Night vision, remember? You were the one that finally got the answer in class. I don't need the lights on to read like you do. Sometimes, I want to finish a chapter or two before bed, but what I ended up listening to was much more interesting," she explained, punctuating with a short giggle. Curse her cat-like hearing.

"Please Blake, I'm begging you, don't tell Yang," the heiress pleaded, something she didn't do often, for the faunus girl not to betray her.

"What, are you afraid she'll strangle you for getting all lovey-dovey with her sister?" Blake found this whole situation much more hilarious than Weiss did. Like holding some scandalous secret over the Schnee princess was some kind of sick wet dream of hers.

"Yes," Weiss deadpanned, earning another short laugh from her supposed teammate.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. As much as I'd find it funny to see Yang's reaction, I'm not that cruel." Well, it's something, Weiss was glad for that at least. This wasn't how she'd envisioned telling Blake about their relationship, but now that she knew, she at least could feel somewhat at ease about it.

"Thank you Blake, for _sort of_ being a responsible adult about this kind of thing," Weiss said.

"Oh, you think I won't tease you about it now? No chance. You two are now officially the cutest couple in all of Beacon. No way am I not going to poke fun every chance I get," the cheeky cat proclaimed.

Ugh. The three remaining years at Beacon were gonna be long, she could feel it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Holy frick-fracking heck! TCR actually posted a thing! Hey, I'm as surprised as y'all are, believe me. For many of you, since this is a new fic, this is the first you read of me I'm sure, but for others that have read (and been waiting on) my other fics, it's been a long time coming. Jesus, it's been over two years now since I last put up a chapter. I guess sorry doesn't cut it eh? Well, sorry anyways. Blame me and my tendency to prioritize stupid stuff like college, work, games, anime and hentai for that.**

 **Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this fun little Whiterose thing. It's my OTP of course, and regrettably I hadn't actually written any in my other works (yet), so this was fun to actually complete. Fun fact, I started writing this thing over two years ago, and finally finished it, well, yesterday (from the time I post this I guess). I really hope you all liked it! And I'll mention it again, but the artist of the cover piece I used is Electrokineticartest, AKA EKart. Loved this piece since I first saw it years ago, but when I went to ask for their permission to use it, I found they haven't posted on DA since 2014, and their tumblr account is kill. If anyone knows how to contact them, please let me know, I feel kinda bad using without asking, even though they've given permission to others before me.**

 **Now for anyone waiting on my other works, next up is The Ghost Rider chapter 2. That one is already started and I'll attempt to finish it next. After that, I'll either make Résistance chapter 6, or finish a "Christmas Special" I've got in the works. Not sure which will come first. Don't expect updates to be regular, I'm basically writing now when I have time and when I'm motivated.**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review, I always welcome criticism and tips and recommendations, as well as praise if you feel so inclined. If you got any questions or anything else, you can also shoot me a PM, I'll be sure to answer. Happy shipping!**

 **Another fun fact: the working title of this story was "Fluffy Whiterose Shit", as I felt that's what best described what I was going for.**


End file.
